


Donghyun's Jealous

by Cheesecakebat



Category: Mix and match - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecakebat/pseuds/Cheesecakebat
Summary: Just DongDong being Emotionally Constipated





	Donghyun's Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored

"Youngminnie!Donghyunnie!" Yelled a happy Sewoon  
"Oh hello Sewoon!" Said Youngmin while Donghyun just let out a smile  
"Youngminnieeeee I really liked your song!It's so catchy"cooed sewoon  
"Thank you Sewoonnie"  
Youngmin then ruffled Sewoon's hair with the sweetest smile he has making Sewoon look up at him and smile

"I was also one of the people who made the song,why didn't he include me too? AND WHY IS HE HUGGING MY BOI" Donghyun,who was having an internal battle with himself,finally snapped out of it when he saw Sewoon hugging Youngmin and what riles him up is Sewoon smirking at him.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for abit"  
Donghyun then ran to the bathroom without letting the two reply

"Why are you so riled up? You aren't even dating Youngmin and yet here you are combusting(comjustin;D) and getting riled up by your bestfriend...right? He is my bestfriend right? Or is he just aiming Youngmin hyung? OH MY GOD HE IS AJBSJSJAJ And he's currently winning.."

"KIM DONGHYUN,IM YOUNGMIN,PLEASE GET READY!YOU'RE ABOUT TO PERFORM IN 5 MINUTES"

"Shit."

After performing,Donghyun managed to ignore Youngmin for almost the whole day when Youngmin suddenly pushed him up the wall of their bedroom and held the collars of his pjs(noit'snotdirtywhatchuthinkin)

"What is wrong with you?Why are you ignoring me?"

"...."

"Donghyun?"

"...it's nothing"

Donghyun tried to pry Youngmin's hands off his collar but he was pushed harder against the wall

"I said answer me Kim Donghyun"

"It's seriously nothing so please let go!"

"GODDAMMIT ANSWER ME KIM DONGHYUN"

Youngmin was now yelling in his face and the perfect thing Donghyun had to do was cry.And he did

"Shit sorry Donghyun I didn't mean to make you cry and why are you crying anyways?I thought you aren't triggered when I scold you?"

"I d-do b-but I d-d-do it secret-l-ly wh-when y-you're s-sleeping.."Donghyun said between sniffles

"What? You do know that those are just words of the fustration I had right? I mean,I confront you hours right after?"

"B-but I want t-to look good infront of y-you h-hyung"

"What?Why?" Youngmin's grip on his collar loosened and he was now backing away slightly

"Because I..I like you?"

It sounded more like a question now.Youngmin's eyes widen at that and he suddenly started laughing

"Why are you laughing?"Donghyun,who was not sniffling anymore,was worried about the elder's reaction to his confession

"It's because I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth.Honestly,I do like you in a romantic way but I am not sure if I want to be in a relationship with someone who ignores me for about 14 hours? Or so without a reason" smirked Youngmin

"Oh yeah...I was kinda jealous of Sewoon so I left"

"Doesn't explain the 14 hours though" Youngmin was now enjoying this.He legit took a chair to sit on and propped his chin on his hand,smiling.

"I-I don't know why too.I think the thought of you actually liking Sewoon was filling my head?"

"Oh come on.Why would I let you sleep in and then cover for you? Why would I spend half of my bank account for yo-wait nevermind that was a little bit too extra haha" The alpaca scratched to back of his neck like he always does when he's embarrassed or nervous

"Nah I like it when you're extra ;)"

"Then lets be extra together."

"What?"

"I mean,Kim Donghyun would you go out with me? Like,date me and not the get out as in going outside and e-"

"Stop.You're rambling again and yes,I'd love too~"

"Well then,lettuce go and find bread because we ran out of it"

"...you have got to be kidding me alpaca"

"No I'm not buffalo.Go check the pantry"

"Nevermind let's just go!"

"Go where? Get married? Sure thing"another smirk from Youngmin.

"I swear I'll regret confessing to you one day"

"I don't think so cupcake"

"Wanna bet?"

"Nevermind."

Youngmin then took Donghyun's hand in his and walked out of the dorm.Not giving a single fuck about the people looking at their hands and the fangirls screaming their names

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading friends!


End file.
